brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
States of Matter/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby An animation shows Moby operating a video camera. It is aimed at Tim. The scene shifts to show the view through the camera. Tim is waving at the camera. The letters "REC" appear in the lower left of the frame indicating that the camera is recording. A red indicator light flashes on and off repeatedly. TIM: Hey everybody. We'll be starting the movie in a second — Moby's just fixing the camera. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Hey, be careful not to beep so close to the camera, Moby. It's pretty expensive. Hey, I think you got it! Try zooming out. The camera zooms out so far, it's now showing a picture of the Earth. TIM: Whoa! Way too far! Zoom back in! MOBY: Beep! TIM: Yeah, good job, I guess. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what makes a gas a gas or a liquid a liquid? From, Reynold (Kansas City). Well, gases and liquids are two of the three main states of matter. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Right, solid matter is the third main state. Matter is anything that takes up space. It's the material that all the stuff in the Universe is made of. All physical matter is composed of tiny particles called atoms. An animation of an atom appears. It shows many spheres tightly-packed together. Some are yellow and some are orange. This nucleus is surrounded by shells in different shades of blue. A caption reads: "atoms". Electrons can occasionally be seen circling. TIM: And these atoms behave differently depending on the temperature and pressure of their environment. The scene shifts back to Tim and Moby. Tim is holding a glass of water. TIM: Hey Moby, can you zoom in on this glass of water? Moby holds out his arm and a panel slides to the side revealing some buttons and a hole. Moby points to the hole. Tim pours some water into the opening. MOBY: Beep! TIM: As you can see, water is made up of tiny particles called molecules. The scene shifts to a viewfinder image recording spherical molecules floating. The spheres do not touch each other. TIM: Each water molecule is made up of two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom. The camera zooms in on the spheres. It can now be seen that what originally looked like a sphere is actually a large purple sphere with two blue spheres adhering to it. TIM: At room temperature, and in normal atmospheric pressure, these molecules form a liquid. The particles within a liquid are packed pretty close together, but they’re not arranged in any kind of rigid structure. In fact, they move around and slide past one another pretty regularly. The picture zooms back out to show the molecules moving around. TIM: Liquids have a fixed volume, but they don’t have a fixed shape. If you put liquid in a glass, it'll take the shape of a glass. An animation shows liquid in a glass. The glass then moves down, leaving the liquid in its original position and shape. The shape is the same as the interior of the glass. TIM: And if you put it in a water pistol, well, it'll be shaped like the inside of a water pistol. A water pistol is added to the animation. A watery shape is placed next to it. It is the same shape as the water pistol. Moby's hand enters the animation and grabs the water pistol. The scene then shifts back to show Moby holding the water pistol. He squirts it at Tim, who tries to protect his face from getting wet by holding up his hand. TIM: Hey! Moby stops firing. TIM: Alright, let's say we raise the temperature of the water. If we boil it, it'll change state, and become a gas! The animation now shows a red kettle on a stove. Flames appear under the kettle and there is steam coming out of the spout. On screen text reads: gas. TIM: Zoom in on that steam, Moby. The recording zooms into the steam and now the individual molecules can be seen. They have the same color, size, and shape as the molecules that were in the animation of the water, except there are fewer molecules and they are farther apart. TIM: When you increase the temperature of water, you're adding energy to it. The particles get excited. And when that happens, they start moving around a lot faster, and get farther and farther away from one another. The molecules are now moving faster and moving as Tim has described. Then the scene shifts back to Tim speaking. TIM: But the changes in state are only physical — the chemical structure stays the same. Those particles are still regular old water molecules — hydrogen and oxygen. Unlike liquids, gases don't have a fixed volume. Moby is shown standing next to the boiling tea kettle. He is holding a partially blown-up balloon in front of the steam emerging from the spout of the kettle. As the steam enters the mouth of the balloon, the balloon begins to expand. TIM: They have a tendency to expand, which means they’ll fill up any container that you put them in. The balloon continues to expand. Suddenly, there is a loud pop and the balloon explodes. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Yeah, thanks a lot, Moby. Anyway, one more to go: solids. You're probably already familiar with solid water — we call it ice! Tim is shown opening the freezer door of a refrigerator. There is a container of chocolate ice cream and a tray of ice inside. Tim grabs the ice tray and removes it from the freezer. TIM: Zoom on in here, Moby. The animation shows the view through the viewfinder, zooming in on the tray of ice. TIM: When you lower the temperature of water, you're removing energy. The view continues to zoom in until we are looking at the individual molecules. They have the same size, shape, and color as the previous views of these molecules except that now they are closer together and arranged more neatly. They are moving very slowly. TIM: As a result, the particles don't move around so much. They're still made of hydrogen and oxygen — but now, they’re locked into a pretty rigid structure. A brief, higher-resolution zoom shows the molecules as having a large central sphere with two smaller spheres attached. TIM: Solids have a definite shape and a definite volume. Moby is seen holding a solid cube of ice. He is tapping it against the end of the water pistol, trying to load the water inside. TIM: Under normal conditions, they look pretty much the same, no matter what container you put them in. Anyway, those are the main states of matter, and they aren't just for water. All matter, from hydrogen to plutonium, can be a solid, liquid, or gas. A close-up of a portion of the periodic table of elements is shown. Superimposed on this figure are three circles. One contains a solid block. The second contains a pool of liquid. The third contains a cloud of gas. TIM: There are actually a couple of other states of matter, too, but they're not as well known. First, there's plasma, an electrically charged gas. Every star in the sky — including the sun — is made up of plasma. A picture of a starry sky is shown. The stars recede into the background and the sun appears. TIM: So is lightning, for that matter. A cloud appears in the picture and an animated lightning bolt jumps out of the cloud. TIM: And the fluorescent lightbulbs in your classroom are actually filled with plasma, too. A pair of fluorescent lightbulbs joins the picture. TIM: Also, there are colloids, which are mixtures that contain two separate phases of matter. Butter, gelatin, and paint are all colloids. A new animation appears showing a slab of butter, a tray of gelatin, and a tube of paint squirting paint onto a pallet. TIM: There's even a state called a Bose-Einstein condensate, named after physicists Satyendra Nath Bose and Albert Einstein. Caricatures of Bose and Einstein appear. Both have white hair. Einstein has a gray mustache. The scene then shifts back to Tim speaking to Moby. TIM: That particular state has to be created in a lab since it occurs at close to absolute zero, or about minus 273 degrees Celsius, the coldest possible temperature in the universe! Anyway, that’s all we’ve got for states of matter. You can turn the camera off now, Moby. The view through the viewfinder fades to black. TIM: Hey! I can't see anything! The screen is now completely black. MOBY: Beep! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts